Moralités
by Videl104
Summary: Série de OneShot tout droit sortis de mon imagination. Chacun centré sur un des principaux personnages de la série. Pur délire. Sixième OS: Maes Hugues' story.
1. Edward Elric

Titre: Moralités

Auteur: Videl

Genre: Humour, pas rapport(Vraiment no where U.U)

Disclamer: Les personnages de FullMetal Alchemist appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

C'est l'histoire d'un jeune garçon; Edward Elric. Il avait les cheveux blonds et longs, éternellement attachés en queue de cheval à l'aide un petit élastique. Ses yeux, de la même couleur que ses cheveux, dégageaient courage et détermination. Bien que légèrement inférieur à la taille moyenne des autres garçons de son âge, il ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. On pouvait dire qu'il avait l'attitude d'un vrai ''leader''.

Un jour où il se rendait à son travail, au quartier général de Central City, il emprunta la rue qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre. Elle n'était pas souvent parcourue, ce qui rendait le voyage de chez lui jusqu'au boulot plus rapide et moins pénible.

Arrivé à destination, il ne put renter dans l'immeuble car la grille qui gardait la bâtisse était fermée et cadenassée. Il se dit que ce n'était pas la peine de la forcer avec l'alchimie et qu'une journée de congé ne se refusait pas. Puis, il y repensa: _Était-on la fin de semaine?_

Soudain, il sentit une pression sur sa jambe droite. Il laissa tomber son regard vers le sol: un petit chat se frottait sur ses jambes, réclamant des caresses. Son visage s'attendrit et il s'accroupit à la hauteur du chaton. Il le caressa longuement. Il remarqua que l'animal ne portait pas de collier ou autres choses pouvant lui faire retrouver son foyer perdu probablement. Le jeune garçon le prit dans ses bras et repartit en direction de son petit appartement.

**Morale de cette histoire:** Il faut manger plus de soupe, ça fait grandir. 

* * *

**Ed: **Mais c'est quoi cette morale de mer...(censuré)! Ça a même pas rapport avec l'histoire! 

**V-Chan:** Pfff, c'est que toi, tu n'y connais rien...

**Ed:** Comme si TOI tu t'y connaissait plus... Oh! Et pendant que j'y repense, je vais te tuer! Méchante femme! À mort! Y.Y

**V-Chan:** Pourquoiii? O.O'

**Ed:** ''Bien que légèrement inférieur à la taille moyenne des autres garçons de son âge...'' QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST AU JUSTE?

**V-Chan:** Mais j'ai même pas dis le mot interdit!

**Ed:** Ouais, mais ça veut sensiblement dire la même chose! Grrr...

**V-Chan:** Je le dirais plus! Promis! Gomen!

* * *

Menfin, priez le seigneur pour qu'Edward ne me tue pas avant que j'aille terminé le prochain One-Shot! O.O'' Une petite reviews please? n.n 


	2. Alphonse Elric

_Disclamer:_ Les personnages de FullMetal Alchemist appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

Ceci est l'histoire une jeune garçon: Alphonse Elric. Il avait les cheveux châtain et long, toujours attachés en queue de cheval. Il avait toujours admiré, depuis sa tendre enfance, son grand frère Edward. Et le jour où il disparut sembla un véritable choc pour lui. Partout, il rencontrait des personnes le connaissant et bizarrement, lui, ne se souvenait nullement d'avoir déjà vu leur visage. On lui expliqua: il semblait avoir perdu la mémoire des quatre dernières années passées avec son grand frère. 

C'était maintenant décidé; il allait maintenant rechercher son frère. Essayer de retrouver ses souvenirs perdus. Il prit les anciens habits de son disparu et partit à l'aventure. Cette aventure commença dès qu'il mit les pieds en dehors de la maison.

BANG! Il avait manqué la première marche.

« Ça vaaaa... rien de cassééééé... »

**Morale de cette histoire: **La drogue, c'est mal.

* * *

** Al: **Pourquoi c'est moi qui déboule les marches? -bobos- 

**V-Chan: **Parce que c'est moi qui écrit l'histoire.

**Al:** Je peux savoir le rapport?

**V-Chan:** Mais il y en a aucun!

**Al:** Ah... Et euh, c'est quoi cette morale? Je prends pas de drogue! O.o

**V-Chan:** Et puis? Moi non plus!

**Al_(murmure)_: **Difficile à croire...

**V-Chan:** Quoi?

**Al:** Eh? Ah! Euh! Rien-rien! n.n;;

* * *

** Reviews please? XD (Je m'amuse follement à écrire des choses qui n'ont pas d'allure. XD Ça fait changement de l'habitude. XD)  
**  



	3. Winry Rockbell

_Disclamer:_ Les personnages de FullMetal Alchemist appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

Ceci est l'histoire d'une jeune fille prénommée Winry Rockbell. Énergique, les cheveux d'un blond éclatant, longs et des yeux d'un bleu à vous couper le souffle. 

Déjà petite, ses parents, étant chirurgiens de renommé, durent aider pendant le massacre d'Ishbal. Il décédèrent dans l'exercice de leur fonction. Une lettre fut donc envoyée à Resembull notant que le couple Rockbell n'était bel et bien plus de ce monde. C'est sûr, elle pleura beaucoup. Inconsolable, même ses meilleurs amis ne parvinrent pas à arrêter ses pleurs. Mais demain est un autre jour: la tristesse de la perte de ses parents se cacha dans un coin bien sombre de son cerveau.

Puis, il eut aussi le jour où Edward et Alphonse essayèrent la transmutation humaine. Elle était alors experte en installation d'automails: elle en équipa le plus vieux. Cela dût lui faire un mal de chien, mais il ne se plaignit pas. Elle fit de même. Mais le voir avec une souffrance infinie dans les yeux, rien ne pouvait lui faire autant mal.

C'en était de même pour Alphonse, alors réfugié dans une armure de fer blanc géante. Lui ne pouvait plus ressentir souffrance ou douceur. Ses « yeux » ne reflétaient que la lumière maintenant.

Un autre jour, elle ne les vit même pas s'en aller. Ils ne les avaient même pas remercié, mamie et elle. Mais elle ne s'en fit pas.

« Ils vont revenir... Edward a oublié ses slips sur la corde à linge. »

**Morale de cette histoire:** Si les dinosaures ne sont plus en vie, ce n'est pas à cause d'Adam et Eve.

* * *

**Winry:** ...

**V-Chan:** ... Moi non plus je trouve rien à dire. Moi qui croyait que c'était Adam qui avait tué les dinosaures! -.-

**Winry:** Mouais... Nah, moi j'allais plutôt pour dire: WAAAAAH! Si les dessous d'Edward sont ici, alors, que porte-t-il en ce moment? O.o

**V-Chan:** O.O

* * *

**Voilà! Prochaine histoire: the Roy Mustang' story.** **Reviews please?**  



	4. Roy Mustang

_Disclamer:_ Les personnages de FullMetal Alchemist appartiennent à Hiromun Arakawa.

* * *

Ceci est l'histoire d'un homme plein de volonté et de détermination. J'ai nommé Roy Mustang. Lieutenant-Colonel, Colonel, pour être enfin Général, il incorpora l'armée afin de la faire changer. Alchimiste de talent, il peut créer des flammes selon ses envies. 

Très jeune, il se sentait déjà attiré par les femmes. En particulier par sa belle voisine, Joséphine. Lorsqu'elle sortait, Roy allait toujours la rejoindre et ils s'amusaient ensemble jusqu'à temps que leurs parents les appellent pour le dîner. C'était toujours un moment moins joyeux pour notre futur petit coureur de jupon.

Un jour qu'ils jouaient ensemble, comme toujours, Roy lui cueillit un petit bouquet de fleur et voulu l'offrir à sa dulcinée. Mais elle, ne l'entendant pas ainsi, lui jeta un regard de côté et repartit chez elle, laissant un Roy complètement abattu derrière elle. Il ne la revit plus jamais.

Pourquoi diable se laissait-il faire quand ses soeurs l'habillaient en fille!

**Morale de cette histoire:** Si Personne est quelqu'un, quelqu'un est personne.

* * *

**Roy: **Ouah! Tu m'as complètement perdu avec ta morale. X.X

**V-Chan:** Pourtant c'est pas si compliqué. Moi même je la comprends!

**Roy:** Normal; c'est toi qui l'a inventé! Pfff, aucun mérite.

**V-Chan: **Détails ça...

* * *

**Voilà pour l'histoire de Roy Mustang! J'espère que vous la comprendrez, parce qu'en me relisant, j'étais plus sûre... Au fait, l'habillage en fille de Roy quand il était petit, c'est véridict. (Je l'ai déjà lu quelque part, mais je ne me souviens plus où...) Dans le chapitre suivant: the Riza Hawkeye' story! Reviews please?**  



	5. Riza Hawkeye

_Disclamer:_ Les personnages de FullMetal Alchemist appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

----

Vous aimez les belles blondes aux yeux marrons? Des courbes féminines parfaites où elles le sont qui feraient même baver un cheval? Vous êtes tombé sur la bonne personne! Cette est l'histoire de Riza Hawkeye, une militaire pas comme les autres.

Déjà, son nom de famille lui va à ravir: quand il est question de tirs, elle ne rate jamais sa cible. Puis, ne parlons pas de son caractère! Mais pour tout dire, calme et reposée, toujours sérieuse, elle est déterminée lorsqu'il s'agit de travail ou même de faire travailler une certaine personne dont je ne dicterais pas le nom, mais que vous pouvez découvrir en allant au chapitre précédent...

Bien qu'elle soit très jolie, le Lieutenant Hawkeye n'attire pas beaucoup les hommes de son entourage car elle aime mieux porter l'uniforme des hommes, constitué d'un pantalon. Question pratique, évidemment. Ça me rapporte à son histoire, figurez-vous.

Ce jour-ci, comme à tout les jours, Riza promenait son chien dans le parc quand soudainement, les nuages déclinèrent le choix de la blonde de porter une petite veste blanche. Pour ceux qui n'auraient jamais tenté l'expérience vêtements blancs plus pluie, cette « couleur » devient « un brin » transparente lorsque mouillée. Pas de chance pour notre tireuse d'élite, elle n'avait pas emporté de parapluie. Elle dut courir pour sortir du parc et se planquer à l'abri, dans l'espace restreint qu'est le porche de la maison d'un parfait inconnu.

Il s'avéra que se parfait inconnu soit quelqu'un de connu. On ouvrit la porte de la maison, alors qu'elle se retourna vers celle-ci. Pour une surprise, ce fut une surprise! Pour Roy Mustang, c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait admirer son premier lieutenant vêtue d'une jupe courte et d'une blouse qui soulignait joliment ses seins. Il ne trouva pas les mots une fraction de seconde alors qu'il était occupé à regarder son décolleté, puis remontant à ses yeux, mine de rien.

« Je vous avais donné rendez-vous?

-Hem, non. Mais je me suis fais prendre par la pluie en promenant Black Hayate, fit-elle en désignant le chien, battant de la queue.

-Ah? Mais entrez. Vous pouvez attendre la fin de l'averse.

-Merci beaucoup. »

Roy s'écarta du passage pour les laisser entrer, elle et son chien. Après son passage, Riza remarqua une réaction excessive venant de son colonel. Quoi? Elle n'était qu'en jupe après tout! Elle se retourna pour le regarder, accusatrice. Il la détournait du regard et son nez saignait.

« Vo... votre ju... jupe est prise... dans votre petite culotte... »

**Morale de cette histoire: Bouddha, c'est pas du fromage.**

----

**Riza: **Putain! Mais c'est quoi cette morale!

**V-Chan: **Bah je sais pas pour toi, mais moi, du Gouda, ça fait Bouddah dans ma tête! Baon!

**Riza:** Hen-ehn... tout à faiiiit...

----

**Reviews please? Prochaine histoire: ... Well, I don't know. U.U Vous avez des demandes? ****  
**


	6. Maes Hugues

_Disclamer: Les personnages de Fullmetal Alchemist appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa._

* * *

« YO » comme le dirait si bien le Lieutenant-Colonel Maes Hugues. 

Grand, mince, les cheveux bruns coiffés vers l'arrière à l'exception près d'une mèche lui tombant élégamment sur son visage carré et quelque peu poilu à l'endroit de son menton, ses jolis yeux verts cachés derrière une paire de lunette rectangulaire, Maes semblerait faire plaire aux femmes. Mais ne tentez pas votre chance; il est marié. En fait, ne vous approchez pas de lui sans avoir la certitude d'avoir du temps libre. Beaucoup de temps libre.

En effet, monsieur Hugues adore sa femme et sa fille et ne perd jamais l'occasion de vous le faire savoir en vous brandissant quelques photos sous le nez en vous disant à quel point sa femme est charmante ou oh combien sa fille est adorable.

Ce n'est rien dites-vous? Attendez de passer près de lui régulièrement: vous m'en redonnerez des nouvelles.

Cela me fait justement penser à une histoire...

Maes était en visite à Est City pour faire un petit coucou à son fidèle ami le Colonel Roy Mustang. Dans le bureau de celui-ci, la conversation avait dérapé à un tel point qu'ils faisaient des paris sur n'importe quoi.

« Moi je dis que tu pourras jamais montrer les photos de ta fille à personne ici avant qu'il ne s'enfuit en courant pour à ne pas avoir à subir ce calvaire, paria le colonel.

- T'es dur avec moi Roy! Personne ne se sauverait devant moi voyons...

- Devant toi, non. Mais devant toi et tes photos, oui.

- Parce que vous ne savez pas encore comment ma petite Elysia est mignonne! Regarde, j'ai amené une pho...

- Je veux pas la voir Maes, le coupa l'homme aux cheveux de jais.

- Pfff... Je paris cent cenzs que je montre mes photos à la prochaine personne qui passe la porte sans qu'elle n'accepte de force! »

Ils se retournèrent donc devant la porte, attendant que quelqu'un ose y franchir le pas. Les minutes passèrent et le silence entre les deux hommes continuait, trop concentrés à fixer la porte. Enfin, la poignée tourna au bout d'une heure. Mustang, trop sûr de lui, sourit d'une manière victorieuse lorsqu'il vu son Lieutenant traverser le cadre de la porte. Riza n'allait certainement pas accepter de voir les photos de son ami: travail d'abord.

Maes alla à sa rencontre.

« Lieutenant Hawkeye! Vous ne savez pas la nouvelle? Ma petite fi-fille va avoir trois ans dans quelques semaines! C'est super n'est-ce pas?, s'exita le Lieutenant-Colonel.

- Quoi?

- Elysia! Elle va avoir trois ans!

- Vous... vous aviez une fille? C'est vrai? Je ne savais pas! »

Riza avait l'air gênée de ne pas savoir une telle chose.

« Vous..., ses yeux étincelèrent d'une drôle de façon, ... Vous voulez voir des photos d'elle?

- Bien sûr! » fit le Lieutenant, enjouée à l'idée de voir la progéniture de Maes.

Celui-ci lui brandit ses photos en les commentant joyeusement, emportant Riza dans sa bonne humeur.

Il se retourna au bout d'un moment vers Roy qui se frappait alors la tête sur son bureau.

Après avoir récupéré son argent, Maes sortit du bureau du Colonel en prenant soin d'aller visiter celui de sa complice.

« Merci Hawkeye d'avoir voulu jouer la comédie: tout s'est passé comme sur des roulettes.

- De rien, fit-elle avec un sourire presque diabolique.

- Haha! Maintenant j'ai les cent cenzs qui me manquaient pour pouvoir acheter le cadeau trop dispendieux pour l'anniversaire de ma petite Elysia! » dit-il en posant un baiser sur la liasse de billet qu'il tendait à la main.

Havoc qui les écoutait de son bureau n'en revenait pas.

« Trop... diabolique... »

Il se tut un instant pour enfin pleurer sur son bureau.

« Moi aussi je veux un enfant! »

**Morale de cette histoire:** **Soyez toujours gentil avec les gens qui jouent à la loto. **

* * *

**V-Chan: **Arnaqueur...

**Maes: **Je te signale que c'est toi qui a écrit ces conneries: jamais je n'arnaquerais mon meilleur ami!

**Roy: **Ohhh... Maes... -touché-

**V-Chan: **Pas d'allure quand même baon! -trop bouchée-

* * *

**Well... vous avez aimé? Reviews?**  
**Si vous avez des idées pour le personnage principal des prochaines moralités, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. :) **


End file.
